


Inside Job

by EntranceTee



Category: Erotic Script, GWA - Fandom, NSFW - Fandom, erotic audio - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntranceTee/pseuds/EntranceTee
Summary: She recently got a new roommate (the reader/listener) who she finds attractive, but he is incredibly shy and sort of a pervert….since, you’re in her closet watching her get ready and trying not to get caught.This could be the one time being a peeping tom turns out to be a good thing.





	Inside Job

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All characters in this story are adults. This is a work of fiction for adults, written by an adult. (18+ only) 
> 
> [Script Offer] [F4M] Inside Job [Voyeurism] Hiding in your roommate’s closet. Listening to her talk about [Cock-Sucking] [Fingering] [Cunnilingus] [69] [Rough Sex] while [Teasing] you [Masturbating] [Toys] and calling you out to [Doggystyle] hard [Fucking] [Hairpulling] [Creampie]
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Extra Info/ Instruction:
> 
> -The script starts with you walking into your room after a long day. You’re talking on the phone with your friend and getting ready for a party later that night. 
> 
> -I wrote all the dialogue for both women. You are welcome to act out both women’s lines, while having the friend’s lines quieter than the main character (since she’s on the phone). Or you can skip all the friends dialogue altogether, and just pause between your lines to simulate the conversation. 
> 
> -At a certain point, your character puts her friend on speaker phone, where for a short amount of time, both girls' lines are required. 
> 
> -All words between [square brackets] are scene details, emotions and direction. Example: [You’re talking on the phone] or [You go to open the closet door] or [Sigh] or [Laugh]
> 
> -All words between **stars** are suggested sounds effects and noises. Example: **Door opens** or **moaning** etc.
> 
> -ALL-CAPS words are meant to be said with more emphasis. Example: He REALLY is horrible.
> 
> Have Fun! :)  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEGINNING

**Your bedroom door closes**

[Talking on the phone with a friend]

I KNOW! I’m so swamped with work, i honestly don’t know how i’m going to do it all. I’ve got like 4 papers to write AND a presentation for next week. 

[Friend on Phone: Totally. Our prof is a freakin’ Nazi] 

Well...maybe not that bad, but he REALLY is horrible. I thought college was supposed to be a little bit of everything you know? 

A little class, a little work, meeting new people, meeting new BOYS, and a little partying - but really like A LOT of partying [Laughing]

But no! So far, it's been all school, not enough partying and NO boys. Uh!

[Friend on Phone: You know i’m pretty sure i remember a certain someone making out with a frat guy the other night. Your life can’t be that bad.] 

Oh please. That was me literally taking ANYTHING i could get. We made-out for a bit, but then he told me his girlfriend was waiting for him upstairs and he had to - and i quote - “Bang Her Out”. 

Needless to say, I wanted to vomit, I wanted to die, I wanted my bed and a bottle of vodka, pass out and forget it ALL. 

[Friend on Phone: Jesus babe. That’s pretty rough. But you know we’ve all been there. Things will get better.]

Ya i know. I know. I’m really looking forward to tonight. I just want to drink and dance and I'm NOT going to think about boys. 

[You scream] Oh Fuck!

Sorry! Sorry, I thought someone was in my room. It’s my fucking closet doors, they’re floor to ceiling mirrors. I thought I saw someone, but I guess it was just my reflection. [Laughing] I’m such a spaz.

[Friend on Phone: Jesus Christ, you literally gave me a heart attack. Jumpy much?]

Sorry. I guess I've just been on edge lately. Too much stress and not enough sleep. I just need a good sleep, or a good fuck. Or something.

[Friend on Phone: Actually….i didn’t want to pry but... how’s everything with the new roommate? I thought you said he was cute.]

Oh ya, the new roommate is good...i think. You’re right, he’s pretty hot, but honestly i don’t know if he doesn’t like me... or if he’s shy... or if he’s secretly a murderer or something. He doesn’t talk, barely makes eye contact with me and I hardly see him around. 

I was going to invite him to hangout tonight, but again, nowhere to be found. 

[Friend on Phone: Well.. that’s kinda weird.]

Ya it’s weird! It doesn’t make any sense. He’s like a really attractive guy, and I've flirted with him. I even walked past his room with just a towel on after I showered…

[Friend on Phone: Well maybe he has a girlfriend, OR A WIFE?!]

Well sure, maybe he has a girlfriend, but listen to this. One time I guess I forgot to close the bathroom door all the way when I was showering. I had a towel on and I was doing my morning face routine, when I swear I caught his eye in the mirror. I turned around to look at the door, but nobody was there. I even poked my head out. Nothing. 

[Friend on Phone: Woah, creepy]

Ya. And if i wasn’t seeing things, who knows how long he was standing there. 

[Friend on Phone: Okaaaaay...so lets say he doesn’t have a girlfriend then--]

\--One sec babe, i’m just gonna put you on speaker, i got to start picking out clothes and getting ready. 

[Phone beeps, and your friend is much louder/clearer when she speaks]

Friend on Phone: No worries. But anyway, if he doesn’t have a girlfriend then, maybe he’s actually really into you, but just super super shy? Like maybe he just really REALLY wants to bang the crap out of you, but he’s just a little awkward. 

You: [Laughing] Ya i don’t know about that. I think no matter how shy someone is, if they want something, they’ll make an effort. 

Friend on Phone: I don’t know. It’s KINDA hot. Imagining a guy you know watching you getting changed, or taking a shower, or even when you're...you know..playing--

You: --Fuck, stop, please just stop. I can’t even imagine--

Friend on Phone: --maybe he goes and hides in your closet before you get home...and he watches you get...comfortable...and you take out your dildo. He probably couldn’t help but unzip his pants and start STROKING himself to you...EDGING himself to you...wishing HE was your toy…

You: Okay that's enough. Jesus girl, you have a dirty mind. I think YOU might be the one that needs a good fuck. [Laughing]

I just want to know why he can’t just like -- make some excuses to talk to me. Like “Hey i lost my book, have you seen it?” or “Hey i ordered pizza, want some?” 

Uhh..Why do guys have to stalk you like some sort of animal and then run away at the earliest sign of danger. 

Friend on Phone: I know girl. It’s a stupid game they play. They ARE animals. Stupid ones. 

You: Ya. [Sigh] I just want a guy to just TAKE ME, you know? -Not like kidnap me- [Laughing] but like...I want them to just make me theirs. I want to feel their HUNGER to just have me. To take me like i’m the sexiest thing they’ve ever seen and they can’t stop themselves. 

Friend on Phone: Jesus, you just gave me shivers. I’d take that literally ANY DAY. 

You: Well maybe you’ll get lucky tonight. What do you think i should wear? That tight red dress, the super short black sequin one? 

Friend on Phone: The black one for sure. 

You: Ya, that's what i thought. I haven't worn it in awhile. I think it's in my closet. 

**Sounds of you opening closet slightly and moving hangers around briefly** 

You: Oh you know what, i already took it out yesterday. Ya here it is. Uh! I LOVE this dress, it’s so cute! 

**Sounds of things falling on the floor in your closet**

Friend on Phone: What was that? 

You: Something fell over in my closet. Probably just a bunch of my shoes or something.

Listen, i’m going to go. I gotta eat something and get ready. I’ll text you when I'm on my way.

Friend on Phone: Okay Babe! Tonight’s gonna be awesome, can’t wait! Love you! 

You: See ya! 

[You hang up your phone and are now talking to yourself. But you’re almost positive that your roommate is hiding in your closet, so you decide to tease him a little bit, using a little more of a sexy/flirty voice now]

Hmmm....what panties should i wear tonight? 

Some cute lacy ones?

**Sounds of taking off and putting on clothes**

Mmmm...I love how these ones make my ass look. Uhh, but with a dress? NO. Pantylines are NOT good. 

Maybe this little black thong? 

**Sounds of taking off and putting on clothes**

I mean it never fails, it always looks good. Less is more, right? 

But maybe if that's true...no panties at all must be even better.

**Sounds of taking off thong, now fully naked**

[Giggles] I can just imagine the look on a guy’s face when we’re making out and I slowly guide his hand to my bare dripping wet pussy. Mmmm..he’d probably throw me on the nearest bed and pull up my dress. 

I’d comb my hand through his hair, push him down between my legs and have him taste me. 

[You start playing with yourself naked in view of your closet] 

**feel free to pace this out with lots of moaning, and sound effects, wet sounds, fingering etc**

Uhh, he’d kiss me down my thigh and tease me before finally using his mouth on me. 

**moaning**

His tongue, circling my clit, his firm hands on my breasts, squeezing them, pinching them. 

**moaning**

And then he takes one hand and trails it down my body, leaving the other where it is. His fingers find my needy pussy and he begins to enter me. 

**moaning** 

But i can’t wait any longer. I sit up while he continues to lick me and interrupt him to take his shirt off. He immediately goes back to eating my pussy, like he can’t get enough of me. 

**moaning** 

I fumble at his belt and the zipper of his pants, pulling them down just far enough to grab his rock hard cock with my hand. It’s so thick and warm. The tip of his cock soaked with his pre-cum. 

**moaning louder**

I twist my body so I'm lying on my side. He mirrors my movements so he can once again bury his face into me, his tongue exploring EVERYTHING, from my clit to my asshole. 

**moaning loudly**

The new position allows me to suck his cock and I don't hesitate to take him deep in my mouth. He moans loudly into my cunt as i suck on him. 

**moaning loudly** 

[You stop playing with yourself]

Uh fuck where’s my dildo. I really need it right now. Is it under my bed?

[You search for you dildo, shuffling things around under your bed and quickly find it] 

I better text my roommate that i'm --uhm-- doing a workout or something in my room. In case he’s home and hears me. 

[Pause to send message]

There we go. Mmmm, time to enjoy this cock. 

**the sound of your roommates phone getting your message goes off in the closet, and you pretend not to hear it**

Mmm..Yes, oh fuck. It feels so good. Oh God yes.

**Moaning loudly and wet sounds**

Uhh! Fuck. This cock is so big. **moaning** It’s stretching me.

**improvise masturbation for a while, moaning, and any SFX you want to add**

Oh fuck i wish i had a real cock right now!

**moaning**

Oh God, if only my roommate heard me. If only he’d come in here and...

**moaning**

I’d cum so hard on his thick cock. Oh fuck Oh fuck oh fuck.

**moaning**

Fuck im going to cum so fucking hard right now. 

**moaning**

Fuck! Fuck! Oh Fuck! Fuck me!

[You stop suddenly, get up and walk over to your desk, facing away from the closet] 

I know you're in there. 

[Pause]

I know you’ve been watching me. 

Have you been enjoying the show?

Have you been stroking your thick, hard cock for me?

I REALLY hope you didn’t...you know...yet.

[Pause]

No, no i'm sure you didn’t cum yet. You’ve been a good boy, edging this whole time for me, haven’t you?

You were going to stay in there, teasing yourself, torturing yourself, until I left tonight. Am I right, little boy?

Then you’d crawl out of there, on your hands and knees, your dripping wet cock stiff between your legs, and you run to your room. You’d get nice and comfy, get your lotion and finally FINALLY blast your cum all over the place. 

Although, [pause] I wonder what you’d be thinking about while stroking yourself?..

Hmmm...would it be... me on my knees, sucking your cock? Maybe?

Would it be me RIDING you? My breasts bouncing in front of your face?

Or are you fucking me from behind? Spanking my ass. [Giggles]

Would you explode deep inside me? Would you make me swallow it? Would you cover my face in it?

So many questions. [Sigh] Too bad i’ll never know.

...Unless.

Unless you come out of there right now and fuck me bent over my desk. Just. Like. This. 

Do you see me?

Do you see how I've spread my legs for you? SO WIDE for you.

Can you see my soaking wet cunt and my tight little asshole?

Don’t you want it?

I want it so BAD.

[He starts to come out of the closet]   
Mmmm...that’s it. Come here. That’s a good boy. 

I’ve been waiting SO LONG. Take me. Take my pussy. 

[He starts fucking you. It’s VERY rough (and you like it). Furniture is banging, things are falling on the floor, the smacking wet sounds of him POUNDING you from behind fills the room, you are SCREAMING with pleasure]

**Sounds of moaning, thrusting, furniture banging, wet sounds throughout**

AHHH! AH! OH GOD! FUCK!

**screaming with pleasure** Oh fuck yes! Fuck me fuck me! 

Holy shit you’re cock is... huge. Fuck me. HARDER, HARDER. 

**screaming with pleasure** Yes! Yes! Oh fuck Yes! 

Grab my hair, press my head into the desk! Make me yours! Fuck Me! Ruin Me!

Oh GOD, OH GOD YES! FUCK, FUCK. MORE. FASTER. FASTER!!

**improvise here for as long as you’d like**

**screaming with pleasure** I think, i think im gonna…. I’m gonna cum. Oh fuck im going to cum!

Cum with me. Cum inside me. Cum for me. Fill me. Oh fuck, i’m cumming i’m cumming i’m cumming!!

**Screaming, moaning very loud**

Please Please Please, oh God please, explode inside me. Fill my cunt with your cum. Use me!

**screaming orgasm, improvise as you’d like**

Oh fuck. Oh God. **catching your breath**

That was...that was everything. Holy fuck.. I came so hard. 

I’m sha-shaking. 

I’ve been waiting so long for this. Finally. [laughs] Better late than never. 

Oh….fuck. **catching breathe**

By the way...you’re not going anywhere. You’re going to get naked, and wait for me on my bed. 

I’m going to text my friend that something came up and I'm not going to the party tonight. 

We have WAY more of this to do. 

END


End file.
